Canção de Fevereiro
by Milla Ruby Wind
Summary: A cada respiração eu acharia um jeito de amar-te mais. Eu já não posso imaginar um mundo sem a tua bravura silenciosa". E a missão dele nesta vida talvez, fosse apenas a de salvá-lo enquanto o amasse. Romance UA YAOI Angst de SAGA e Misty.


**Canção de Fevereiro **

_**Disclaimers:**__ Saint Seiya e seus personagens neste trabalho citados, não me pertencem. São propriedade exclusiva de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation._

_Este fanfiction __**não**__ visa e __**nem**__ possui nenhum tipo de fim lucrativo._

_**AVISO:**__ Texto __**IMPRÓPRIO**__ para __**menores de 18 anos**__ por conter cenas do gênero __**yaoi-lemon**__ (romance e sexo entre homens), consumo de drogas lícitas ou ilícitas, linguagem obscena e violência. Portanto se não gosta destes temas ou sente-se incomodado, respeite-se e não leia._

_**E esta é a obra de uma fã, criada para outros fãs, por isso não pretende ainda assim, fazer apologia a qualquer um dos atos acima citados.**_

_Obrigada XD_

_NOTINHA__: Gente, eu sei que quem gosta de Misty ou Algol Yaoi, geralmente os prefere juntos. Mas esta fic foi inicialmente elaborada para ser um romance entre Saga e Misty. Sim, resolvi juntá-los como casal para ver no que dá. Rsrsrs! Portanto, não se assustem, pois acabei fazendo o Algol como vilão. Mas é claro, durante o andamento da fic, tudo pode acontecer e dependendo das sugestões dos leitores e se for conveniente... _

_Bem, conto com o apoio de vocês! Beijos e enjoy!_

_Obs: Não tenho BETA, queridos, a não ser minha própria revisão, portanto desculpem-me possíveis erros no texto. (glossário de palavras desconhecidas ao final)_

**Capítulo I**

_"A beleza não tem causa. É. Quando a perseguimos apaga-se. Quando paramos - permanece" Emily Dickinson_

Ele costumava deliciar-se mais sob os aplausos ao fim do desfile. Sempre lhe dava a velha sensação de conforto e tratando-se disso, ao levar em conta seu presente, aquela aclamação era um verdadeiro bálsamo; porém, não aquele dia. Andava mais silencioso que o normal, racionando os sorrisos. Mal cruzou a coxia após sua última entrada na passarela, e já lançou fora a camisa grafite de seda que acabara de desfilar. Era visível que estava incomodado com alguma coisa. A camareira tratou de rapidamente guardá-la enquanto ele retirava o coturno exótico de salto. Os outros modelos até paravam o que faziam para observá-lo. Admiravam o torso nu perfeito, o cair do cabelo medio, de cachos dourados a acariciá-lo a face enquanto se curvava para desamarrar o calçado. Ele percebia os olhares, sentia-se levemente enlevado, mas os ignorava. Com naturalidade afastava uma mecha que lhe caía sobre os olhos, ajeitava os braceletes de cristal nos pulsos... Depois, vestia tranqüilamente e com certa destreza sua próxima roupa para voltar à passarela. O andar era hipnótico, um pé na frente do outro, polegares displicentemente colocados em ambos os bolsos do jeans negro. A expressão séria, decidida, lábios casados, levemente contraídos num contorno perfeito, olhos estreitados como se toda aquela luz lhes ofuscasse as retinas. Olhar faiscante. A marcha, bem compassada à música, balançando-lhe os cachos de ouro.

Uma estrela nata. Aplausos irrompidos novamente... Flashes frenéticos. Satisfação.

E findado seu trabalho no dia daquele evento, o rapaz trocou rapidamente a calça do desfile por sua branca de sarja; calçou um chinelo de dedos e mesmo sem retirar a maquiagem, dirigiu-se à sacada do camarim para fumar e relaxar; teria tempo até o pessoal da grife organizar tudo e então deixar imprensa entrar.

Antes de acender o cigarro, amarrou os cabelos com um elástico. Então, um repentino vento frio que já sacudia seus fios claros, trouxe também uma voz conhecida.

-- Três entradas perfeitas. Eu bem estava certo de que não tinha perdido a estrela, Misty Lèzard. – o recém-chegado recostou-se ao batente da porta cruzando os braços sob um sorriso levemente malicioso. O rapaz fumando sobre parapeito virou-se.

-- Ah, oi. Não vi que estava aí... – sorriu mais por educação que por satisfação em vê-lo. O outro, sob o mesmo sorriso, aproximou-se por trás até encostar sua coxa à nádega dele. Ergueu uma mão à nuca loura para acariciá-la de leve.

-- Temos que comemorar sua nova ascensão, não acha? – Misty continuou em silêncio, apenas tragando de lado o cigarro e soltando a fumaça em seguida. Sentia com enfado a mão grossa a tocar-lhe os cabelos.- Acho que vou lhe dar um presentinho esta noite... – puxou devagar a cabeça loura para mais perto, inalando profundamente satisfeito, o perfume em seu pescoço.- Não, melhor... Você é quem vai dar um presente pro seu _booker_ aqui...- sussurrou ao ouvido, lambendo-lhe de leve o lóbulo da orelha antes de separar-se.

-- Algol... Não acho que hoje...

-- Estarei no hotel às nove. Vamos começar cedo... – soltou a mão e sussurrou-lhe ainda. – Porque estou doido pra ver a minha "boneca" preferida rebolar a noite inteira.- vulgarizou-o, estalando um beijo na face alva e saiu sob o mesmo sorriso sarcástico que entrou. O modelo então mergulhou a cabeça entre os dedos, apoiando-se à paredinha da sacada; suspirou profundamente. Não se lembrava ao certo de quando começou a sentir nojo de seu agente. Sua vida sexual havia se tornado um inferno desde quando Algol descobrira que ele era gay e a partir de então passou a tratá-lo como... Uma mulher. Exigia barba feita impecavelmente, o cabelo longo e mudou todo o estilo do rapaz se vestir. O louro tentava encontrar motivos pessoais – leia-se _sexuais_ – para que o agente lhe versasse assim; mas preferia fazer-se acreditar que eram de fato "motivos profissionais". Chegava até a reconhecer que seu próprio tipo físico, pele alva e angelical eram mesmo um convite a observar referências femininas em si mesmo, mas ainda assim ele era um _homem. _E Misty realmente sentia-se homem, mas um _homem que se atraía por outros homens._ Apenas isso... Estavam no século XXI, início de um novo milênio, onde o relacionamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo começava a perder o peso de tabu... Mas ele ainda assim constrangia-se. E se revoltava consigo mesmo por não conseguir se impor e cortar de uma vez aquela brincadeira de mau gosto, diria até, um pouco sórdida. Porém, Misty precisava da carreira, do emprego... Desesperava-se só em pensar um dia precisar voltar e ter de bater à porta da casa dos pais na França novamente. Ele jamais abandonaria a liberdade de viver do próprio sustento, muito menos pelo ambicionado glamour da carreira de modelo. E nem por toda riqueza e luxo que sua família já possuía, pois seu desejo maior era ser visto, causar frenesi, ser o Número Um do mundo. Orgulho e vaidade... Gostava do dinheiro e do luxo, com certeza, mas não mais do que expor sua beleza a todos e ser recompensado com celebridade por isso. Em casa... Bem, em casa seu pai preconceituoso e autoritário era quem ditava as regras. Preferia manter-se bem longe dele ao dever-lhe satisfações de tudo.

E era por esse exato motivo que seguramente Misty abriria a porta de sua suíte às nove da noite para que Algol entrasse.

**X**

-- Clicot. Sei que você gosta. – foi a primeira frase que falou, brandindo a garrafa dourada de champanhe assim que a porta foi aberta. Misty, vestido num hobe de algodão claro, apenas sorriu sem vontade e, sem cumprimentá-lo observou-lhe a entrar. – Não faça essa cara. Daqui à meia hora sei bem o que vai estar animadinho em você... – Algol sorriu sarcástico, acarinhando em seguida seu rosto e fazendo-lhe sentir queimar a face com o toque desagradável.

Algol guardou a garrafa no _frigobar_, retirou o paletó e tomando a liberdade não dada, Iançou-se de costas na cama. Em noites recentes como aquela, quais Misty já tinha idéia do que esperar dela, de forma quase inconsciente evitava olhar diretamente para seu agente, esperando assim poder retardar o momento de intimidade – não desejada de sua parte, mas que certamente culminaria em breve. Trancou a porta, caminhou lento pelo carpete e foi sentar-se quieto ao lado dele, jogando as pernas alvas para cima da cama. Realmente não estava disposto a demonstrar-lhe pressa nenhuma.

-- Descalço, Misty? – usou de um pequeno tom de advertência, como se só agora tivesse reparado; rolou sobre a cama ficando de bruços próximo a ele e tocou-lhe os lábios de leve, com atenção.

-- Hum... e também mal terminou a maquiagem... – o louro apenas olhou-o de lado.- Você já foi bem mais eficiente ao se arrumar pra mim, _princesa... _– ironizou rolando de volta ao seu lugar, fingindo ter perdido o interesse. E observou - também olhando-o com rabo de olho - quando Misty levantou-se e se dirigiu em silêncio até o banheiro da suíte. Lá abriu o armarinho e retirou dele um estojo de maquiagem.

-- Bela re-decoração... – Algol comentou da cama, notando os lençóis de seda, o aparador e o lustre novos do quarto, enquanto, deitado, desafivelava o cinto e o retirava num só movimento hábil.- Pelo jeito você pretende mesmo ficar aqui por um longo tempo.

-- Afrodite também fará a campanha da L.I.M, você estava sabendo?- desconversou propositalmente, enquanto aplicava-se os cosméticos à frente do espelho. Aquele dia não andava muito paciente.

-- Ouvi falar qualquer coisa. – mentiu.

-- Ouviu falar qualquer coisa...? – o louro deu um riso curto, irônico. Passou o pincel com gloss sobre o lábio inferior sem tirar os olhos do espelho.- Você é meu agente, tem a obrigação de saber.

-- Não tenho que saber de tudo. Mas, por quê? Não quer mais estar na campanha se ele também a fizer?- mirava o teto tranqüilamente esparramado sobre a cama, já desabotoando a própria camisa.

-- Não é bem isso. É que esta semana mesmo, dei entrevista para a Men's Vogue, ganhei capa, não é qualquer coisa, Algol. Já está na hora de eu solar as campanhas, você não acha?

-- Acho. Mas amanhã a gente vê esse assunto... E agora não dá pra você ir mais rápido com isso?

-- ... Calma que agora não estou no _backstage..._- o outro riu de leve do quarto.

-- Não esquece os sapatos.

xx

_Quinze minutos depois..._

Algol ergueu-se com os cotovelos sobre a cama, lançando seu sorriso mais malicioso para a figura que saía pela porta do banheiro. Imediatamente tratou de deixar o ambiente à meia luz, baixando a incidência dela num dispositivo na parede atrás de si.

-- Ah, finalmente... – suspirou satisfeito e os pés de Misty, calçados em scarpins vinho, alcançaram lentamente a cama próxima. O rapaz se esforçava em manter os movimentos felinos, pois era o que o outro esperava dele. Forçada atitude sexy ali, mas com o peso de sua estonteante, e imutável beleza.

E irresistível. Era o que sempre vinha à cabeça do árabe ao vê-lo vestido naquelas roupas tão feminis: um top furta-cor, calça justíssima, o sapato de salto. Sapato de salto... o mais feminino dos acessórios... Com eles no pé, Misty, ali á sua frente, era exatamente uma mulher. Cabelos louros em cachos generosos lhe caindo simetricamente por sobre os ombros; brilhavam quase transparentes à luz vinda do banheiro. Mas o que mais lhe atentava eram os lábios de Misty, desenhados, esculpidos, róseos, belos... Deliciosos. O gloss, que o obrigava a usar, os realçava... E aqueles olhos vítreos que quase não o miravam?... Tudo naquele jovem era uma afronta para Algol, principalmente o fato daquele anjo ser _homem_. Sim, "fato" que aqui pode ser traduzido como de "fatalidade". O desejo que o fazia sentir por toda aquela androginia élfica era o mais perigoso insulto que poderia vir do louro. Algol se sentir atraído por um homem? Talvez inimaginável em concepção interna mas...

Não era hora de refletir. O desejo forçava as comportas de seu dique interior. Andou de joelhos pela cama até alcançá-lo e puxou-o para si. Misty, sem desequilibrar-se, sentou em seu colo, altivo e cruzou as pernas como uma garota. Tudo como mandava o figurino. Ele, claro, não tinha vontade nenhuma em parecer uma garota, mas o fazia por amor ao seu ideal: sucesso, fama, notoriedade. A vaidade era sua inimiga declarada e ele já não sabia mais como escapar dela. Passava uma noite dessas com seu agente e, como mágica, vinha uma enxurrada de trabalhos importantes que o deixariam ainda mais em evidência na mídia, e ainda mais popular no mês seguinte. Logo estaria até passando Afrodite no ranking de über-models. Era uma troca; só restava saber de que lado ela era justa.

-- Eu já disse o quão deslumbrante você estava na passarela hoje? – Algol perguntou num tom de voz aparentemente suave, ajeitando com carinho os cabelos dele para detrás do ombro. Enlaçou-lhe a cintura com a outra mão.

-- Achei que seria mais difícil retomar a carreira depois de ser "seqüestrado" pelo meu próprio pai... – respondeu o louro, meio jocoso e tentando simular algum interesse retribuindo o carinho mecanicamente, porém de modo suave no braço em torno de seu corpo.

-- Mas não vá se convencendo tanto... Ainda temos muito trabalho pela frente.

-- Não precisa dizer. Não perderemos de novo... – disse, esboçando um sorriso sem vontade e o árabe apenas sorriu de volta, fixando seu olhar no rosto delicado de Misty. – Passarei bem longe de Le Mans de hoje em diante...

Algol tocou-lhe a face e a trouxe para perto da sua. Era dessa maneira que ele sentia o aroma adocicado do modelo e passava a beijar-lhe o pescoço, centímetro a centímetro até a nuca coberta de penugem alva e cheirosa, lamber-lhe o lóbulo macio da orelha... Fazia-lhe suspiros de provocação, para tentar incitá-lo.

Apesar do outro iniciar com esses toques mais íntimos, Misty mal esboçava reação. Era como se seu corpo fosse imune em sentir os lábios abjetos de Algol; apenas deixava-o sanar seus desejos em si, apático.

-- Minha lourinha... – esfregava o rosto abrasivo à curva do pescoço delgado e tenro, mergulhava o nariz aos fios anelados inspirando novamente o perfume, lambia-lhe ordinariamente a pele clara, abraçava-o forte como se quisesse cortar-lhe a respiração. Misty cerrava os olhos com forçada paciência, sentindo as mãos que lhe esfregavam as costas ou o peito.

Os mamilos sob a blusinha, vez ou outra eram estimulados pelos dedos ágeis do agente que os tomava entre dois deles e apertava-os de leve – uma das poucas vezes em que lhe tocava com suavidade – para depois massageá-los em movimentos circulares mais intensos, dobrando-os ligeiramente sob o polegar frenético. Nisto, o louro admitia, não poderia ficar alheio, sempre escapava-lhe um gemido baixo de prazer... Ou seria dor confundida? Sim, era dor, principalmente quando era beliscado mais forte. Há tempos deixara de sentir desejo ou prazer sob as mãos daquele homem; porém, a respiração se alterava a contragosto do mesmo jeito.

-- Isso... Eu sei que você gosta...

-- Se eu voltar de vez ao topo, Algol... não desejo mais sair... você prometeu...- tentava dar continuidade à conversa anterior, ou melhor, lembrá-lo de sua parte no trato já entre pequenos suspiros sob aqueles toques. O outro parecia não ouvir ou decidir não responder, propositalmente apenas para deixar claro que estava mais interessado no ato que naquela conversa. Acomodou-o de um jeito impaciente sobre seu colo, apertando-lhe com desejo uma das coxas. Sentia sob o tecido da calça colada que ela era deliciosamente bem torneada mesmo o modelo sendo um rapaz esguio...

-- Minha boneca... – beijou de leve a face alva e depois passou-lhe a língua sensualmente pelo canto dos lábios, já de olhos cerrados e apenas sentindo seu sabor. Esfregava-se a ele obscenamente. – Ah, minha bonequinha... Misty... – pegou a mão dele e levou até seu baixo ventre. – Olha... Olha como você me deixa... – o louro sentiu a ereção de Algol crescendo por debaixo da calça social. – Ah... você não tem pena?... Olha só como _ele_ está...- repetia movimentando a mão do rapaz por sobre seu membro num ritmo lento e cadenciado, enquanto não podia controlar os próprios arquejos. Eles saíam sonoros da boca entreaberta de Algol. Este fazia tudo com os olhos fechados para intensificar as próprias sensações e passava a procurar os lábios de Misty com os seus. Beijou-lhe enfim com voracidade enquanto que apressava-se em abrir o botão da própria calça para livrar logo sua ereção latejante daqueles tecidos. Assim que conseguiu, fez o francês tomar-lhe o membro úmido entre os dedos longos, do qual ele obedeceu, dando continuidade aos movimentos agora rápidos, sobre o órgão. O árabe beijava-lhe a boca, e apenas permitia separar-se quando era necessária a busca sôfrega por ar. Neste ínterim, descia sua língua ávida pelo pescoço alvo, umedecendo-o todo de saliva. Algol degustava do parceiro de maneira que, quem os visse, poderia julgar ele estar querendo devorá-lo ali mesmo. E Misty arrepiava-se numa mistura de sentimentos distintos: repúdio, raiva por si mesmo, vergonha... tentativa de não sentir prazer...

Ainda mais arfante e já suado, o agente deitou-lhe sobre o colchão e interrompeu o trabalho da mão de Misty sobre sua ereção já quase a clímax, para que o próprio prazer se prolongasse. Em contrapartida, parecia também ter pressa em aliviar-se, mas isso, de preferência dentro do louro. Arrancou com brusquidão a calça jeans das pernas do parceiro, arrebentando-lhe um botão que pulou. Sugou em seguida, com fome um dos mamilos, já vermelhos da primeira fricção, subindo a blusinha sobre o peito branco enquanto introduzia o dedo médio entre os lábios do modelo. Misty lambeu com luxúria umedecendo-o de saliva e o dedo que saiu dali foi alcançar sua entrada íntima que parecia voluntariamente contraída e fechada.

-- Sempre tão macio... tão pequeno...- murmurava Algol e o dedo entrou com certa resistência fazendo o quadril do modelo se contorcer com o ato. O árabe também não resistia em beijar aqueles lábios rosados o tempo todo... Era quando o asco do louro pelo parceiro se agravava. Os olhos azulados remetiam-lhe a um anjo, porém quando olhados diretamente percebia-se neles uma ponta de desprezo. E mesmo esperando que ele demonstrasse mais reação aos seus toques, o desejo frenético de Algol em possuí-lo não diminuía. Introduziu outro dedo, alargando-o devagar e arrancando dele apenas um suspiro mais forte. O árabe começava a querer ver expressão de prazer em Misty. Por isso abandonou o ato de lubrificar o dedo com saliva. Sedento ou impaciente, sem perceber que já de certa forma o molestava, passou a aumentar a intensidade de suas ações tornando-as levemente violentas; por isso mal acabava de prepará-lo a entrada, já o penetrou profundamente, ajeitando as pernas de pêlos alvos por sobre os ombros. Dessa vez veio um gemido mais alto. Trêmulo de dor.

-- Ah, eu nunca erro... – riu mordaz, o agente – Eu sei do que você gosta... ah... – gemeu junto iniciando as estocadas, fazendo o corpo do louro balançar ao mesmo rítimo firme de seus quadris ávidos. Os lençóis de seda azul turquesa eram encerrados com força entre os dedos de Misty que gemia com o ato. O outro parecia satisfeito agora que a expressão dele foi obrigada a mudar. Lânguido, Algol lambeu com luxúria o pescoço alvo que curvou-se para trás jogando a cabeça loura para que se agüentasse a dor da penetração. Mais uma vez ali, na brandura daquela pele, ficou um rastro de saliva até a ponta do queixo. Ainda por cima, Algol tentava, quase em vão, estimulá-lo no membro enquanto o penetrava e para isso Misty tinha de erguer-se um pouco, segurando-lhe nos ombros onde, ora ou outra acabava por encará-lo sem querer. Então, contrariado, apertava os olhos para que não abrissem ou olhava para outro lado numa expressão que beirava a angústia. Vendo toda aquela consternação silenciosa no belo rosto, o agente mordia forte o próprio lábio e mal podia se segurar de tão excitado...

Por isso não demorou muito para que, já aturdido, Misty se sentisse preenchido pelo fluído quente e viscoso de Algol. Este, por sua vez, finalizava o gozo com um gemido urrado de deleite extremo, deitando-se de vez sobre o parceiro. Peitos colados e ofegantes, respirações entrecortadas e o molestador ainda aproveitava, sob os espasmos, as sensações de seu fetiche. De olhos ainda cerrados, esfregava o polegar sobre os lábios entreabertos e macios dele... Misty. Sua boneca, seu servo... Seu amante. Tentava, o pobre louro, de maquiagem meio borrada, respirar arfante sob aquele peso indesejado sobre si.

-- Delicioso como sempre... Mas estou decepcionado. – murmurou rouco o árabe ao seu ouvido, assim que acabou. – Nem mesmo uma ereçãozinha sua...? – debochou saindo de sobre ele e lhe apalpando forte o membro emurchecido. Então, seu braço foi afastado com irritação pela mão dele, mas o árabe continuou sorrindo sarcástico, voltando a mirar o teto; mesmo quando insolentemente recebeu o silêncio e as costas dele como resposta.

Algol sentia-se satisfeito. Misty sentia-se medíocre. Estava tarde. Mais ou menos depois de meia hora deitados e em absoluto silêncio incômodo, o modelo pareceu adormecer de tão exausto e o agente então o abandonou. Era para isso que Misty servia: dar-lhe dinheiro e prazer. O melhor e mais lucrativo negócio que jamais pudera fazer para si nos últimos oito meses.

No dia seguinte voltaria para degustar com ele do Clicot que acabaram não consumindo. Mal podia esperar por mais uma noite luxuriosa como aquela. Olhou uma última vez para a cama, da saída do quarto antes de ir-se: o louro deitado de lado em direção à porta; as pernas desnudas e exaustas jogadas ao longo dos lençóis amassados, em que até ainda lhe escorria de uma delas o fluído leitoso de seu prazer impuro; a blusinha furta-cor já abaixada cobrindo o peito alvo e por fim, os cabelos desalinhados sobre o belo rosto de Misty...

O belo rosto de Misty também coberto vexadamente por uma das mãos.

**X**

-- O Algol não sabia nada do seu paradeiro, eu ia te ligar neste exato momento...

-- Tive um contratempo.- Misty justificou seu atraso, praticamente marchando em direção à sala de maquiagem. A produtora o seguiu.

-- É que o fotógrafo tem um outro compromisso.

-- Primeiro o compromisso comigo. Ele tem que esperar. – sentou-se na cadeira bordô de corino, deixando a bolsa no chão. Imediatamente o maquiador prendeu-lhe uma faixa acima da testa para proteger o cabelo e Misty apoiou a cabeça no espaldar alto. O maquiador, calado, deu início ao seu trabalho sob um sinal anterior da produtora.

-- Como assim, garoto? O compromisso é mais seu. Além do mais é um fotógrafo importante, foi difícil fecharmos com ele pra esse trabalho.

-- Ah, pare, por favor... Ele não vai morrer de esperar um pouco mais. – fechou os olhos para que o maquiador lhe aplicasse a base clara.

-- Misty, Misty... Um dia você me mata com esse seu ego...- a moça saiu pela porta, irritada, mas balançando a cabeça, resignada.

-- Não sei porque ela está tão nervosa. Vira para cá... – disse o maquiador, meio receoso e guiando delicadamente com as duas mãos, o rosto do modelo mais para o lado. – É só um _lookbook_ e não editorial.

-- Hu... – o louro grunhiu, sem deixar claro se isso era um "sim" ou um "não". Mais alguns minutos em silêncio, o maquiador trabalhando. Então este pareceu sutilmente agitado, retirando e reaplicando o corretivo na região dos olhos, umas duas vezes. – O que foi?

-- Nada. Só não estou conseguindo cobrir uma vermelhidão nas suas pálpebras inferiores.

-- Tenta de novo. É que não tive uma manhã muito boa... – revelou sem humor. - E uma noite menos ainda. Deixe perfeito.

x

O modelo entrou pronto no estúdio bons minutos depois e deu de cara com a produtora, ainda agitada, apontando para o próprio pulso, acenando-lhe com reprovação novamente. Em seguida ela dirigiu-se ao fotógrafo do outro lado, meio apreensiva.

-- Saga, desculpe mesmo, ele teve um contratempo e...- o grego olhou para Misty do outro lado, abotoando a camisa já em pé na parte do cenário negro montado. Fez um gesto para ela querendo dizer de maneira simpática "relaxe, vamos logo com isso".

-- Eu já conheço a fama...- sussurrou-lhe matreiro, num sorriso tranqüilo, puxando-a de leve pelas mãos até onde estava o modelo.- Podemos começar, Misty?

-- Ah, sim, podemos... – fingiu tê-lo visto só agora e correu os olhos ao longo do homem alto à sua frente. Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas logo baixou os olhos para regular a câmera no suporte. Já haviam até trabalhado juntos em alguma campanha, qual naquele momento não se recordava bem. Misty deu uma última conferida em si mesmo olhando para o espelho que a produtora lhe ergueu, ao lado.

-- Colabore, Misty, por favor. Ele teve de dispensar o auxiliar hoje. – avisou-lhe a produtora, em voz baixíssima. Em seguida ela ligou o som, para que entrassem mais no clima. Um CD do Armin Van Buüren: _Imagine._

-- Será que estamos inspirados hoje? – Saga aproximou-se, aparentemente bem humorado, para dar-lhe as orientações. – Fique próximo àquele cubo branco. Tipo, encoste de leve e apóie o pé sobre o tampo, assim.- demonstrou como precisamente queria a posição levantando de leve o próprio pé e apoiando-o na base do tripé da câmera.- Quero expressão séria para as primeiras, pode ser?

Misty o obedeceu e a série de cliques iniciou-se. Dois, três, quatro flashes.

-- Não tão agressivas, rapazinho... É só pra mostrar a composição da coleção. Muito bem... – corrigia-lhe e o incentivava. Logo na primeira sessão já se podia perceber o tamanho do talento daquele jovem modelo. Mesmo sendo fotos de catálogo comercial, livres de interpretação cênica, Misty reproduzia as posições incrivelmente ainda mais exatas do jeito como o fotógrafo pensava. A produtora aumentava o som. Cachos dourados impecáveis, mãos no lugar certo, olhar direto, postura angular e desinibida.

-- Isso, perfeito... – o fotógrafo agachava-se para capturar a imagem de um outro ângulo, ou então subia na pequena escada para panorâmicas altas. Clicava e clicava. – Mais pra direita...

Habilmente o louro retirava uma roupa, jogava num canto e colocava outra da arara ao lado, voltando logo para os cenários. Impecável, profissional diante das lentes. Às vezes, entre um clique e outro, Saga até sorria daquela perfeição. Talvez fosse por isso que não ligava para o atraso. O talento de Misty ajudava (e muito) na qualidade do seu próprio trabalho. Misty Lèzard fotografado por Saga Càstor: o nome de um içava o do outro. Bela parceria, certeza de trabalhos de sucesso e muito lucrativos. Esse pensamento fez o fotógrafo cogitar mais seriamente a possibilidade de trabalharem juntos em alguma campanha de grife. Mas conhecia sobre o gênio daquele jovem e concordava para si que, sem arranjar uma boa proposta e paciência, seria bem difícil conseguir tal parceria. O problema era que Saga havia se tornado fotógrafo pelo único motivo de amar e admirar as coisas verdadeiramente belas. Aquele era um "espécime" perfeito, que atiçava sua inerente tendência em criar para si qualquer interessante desafio: já via toda a exoticidade daquela androginia em cenas mais sofisticadas do que simples _lookbooks_. Saga era um profissional sério, apesar das excentricidade das idéias, e pensava com a amplitude tal qual sua reputação como um dos maiores fotógrafos da Europa. Seria uma sorte se de fato, o jovem modelo francês caísse nas graças dele.

A última sessão foi mais light, uma vez que, modelo, fotógrafo e produtores haviam entrado em total harmonia, apesar das duas horas de corre-corre quais durou o trabalho. Após o clique final, Saga conferia uma das fotos no visor da câmera pendurada em seu pescoço enquanto se dirigia ao modelo.

- Bom trabalho. – tocou-lhe o ombro de maneira leve. O louro sentiu dali o perfume fino que o fotógrafo usava. Observou-lhe rapidamente, de olho na elegância com que aquele homem se vestia. Armani parecia ter sido criada para ele: calças grafite-claro tipo alfaiataria, camisa azul cobalto de seda sobreposta por um blazer preto. Sem gravata, mas no pé um Gucci estilo _business shoes._ Estava muito bem barbeado e sorria de maneira luminosa apesar de apresentar um halo sutil e escuro em volta dos olhos claros, o que lhe dava o ar de um pouco cansado.

- Obrigado, igualmente... – respondeu Misty, permitindo ao fotógrafo vislumbrar em retribuição, um sorriso leve em seu rosto antes de dirigir-se rapidamente de volta ao camarim. Saga ficou para desmontar seus aparatos, já que deixou que fosse dispensado seu auxiliar àquela manhã por motivos pessoais do mesmo.

x

Misty não quis retirar o make, vestiu sua saruel clara, camisa pólo cáqui e tênis iate de brechó, e foi direto trancar-se ao banheiro do estúdio. Parou em frente ao espelho e observou-se: o maquiador tinha cumprido sua função, não se via ali, naquele belo rosto, nenhum sinal de que passara a primeira hora do dia fazendo o que não fazia desde a época de seu primeiro namoro: listar duas ou três carreiras de pó no mármore de casa e cheirá-las. Foi nesta manhã que deliberou: só assim é que conseguiria encarar Algol dali em diante sem abalar a sua ascensão como modelo. Bem ou mal, o maldito era o melhor _head-booker_ do momento. E o pó branco, seu novo psicólogo.

O louro ajeitou o cabelo, fez biquinho para conferir o look olhando-se de outro ângulo e retirou de um dos compartimentos de sua bolsa transpassada algumas cartelinhas de remédios. Destacou um comprimido de cada e tomou todos de uma vez com um gole de sua garrafinha de água mineral. Respirou fundo, olhando-se fixo novamente. Tinha de se manter calmo. Agora iria a um casting na agência e claro, lá cruzaria com o repugnante árabe.

x

-- Onde está indo agora? – a voz máscula quase lhe despertou de sobressalto à portaria do estúdio onde, ainda distraído, mergulhava na precipitação de seus futuros desatinos. Olhou, antes de cruzar a saída, Saga aproximando-se com as mãos nos bolsos do paletó.

-- Ah... É, vou pra minha agência. Tenho uma seleção para a Lanvin, acho... – respondeu-lhe meio aéreo, girando o indicador no ar. Estranhou-se gaguejar na frente daquele homem. Talvez sua altivez fina o intimidasse.

-- Lanvin? Combina com você. Será escalado com certeza. – sorriu.

-- Espero.

-- Quer uma carona? – ofereceu o fotógrafo. Misty demorou para responder, e assim o fez com outra pergunta.

-- Você não tinha um compromisso?

-- Tinha, mas acabei cancelando. Hoje foi um dia atípico, fiquei sem auxiliar, houve atraso no nosso ensaio... – disse olhando discretamente no relógio sob a manga do blazer. Era para o louro sentir alguma culpa, mas antes que devesse desculpar-se preferia ficar calado. Definitivamente não era de seu feitio reconhecer ou demonstrar-se incomodado com os próprios erros. – E então?

-- Bem, acho que vou aceitar. Afinal, já está tudo atrasado mesmo... – sorriu de leve, acompanhando-o até o belo Land Rover LRX trazido pelo valete.

x

Dentro do veículo prata, Saga retirou o paletó e o vestiu sobre o encosto do banco, sentou em frente ao volante ajeitando os punhos da camisa. Misty colocou seus óculos de sol. Sentiu-se meio deslocado ali, na presença dele. O fotógrafo parecia ter tanta... classe. Não que Misty não estivesse acostumado com pessoas de classe, mesmo porque seu pai era um milionário muito sofisticado; mas Saga... Era belo. Só podia ser por isso. Estava se sentindo atraído por ele? Como, se aquela deveria ser praticamente a segunda vez que o via na vida...? Não... Só poderia ser porque sua última noite não fora das mais agradáveis. Ou melhor, fora tão ruim que chegou a deixá-lo à beira do nojo por homens. A presença do fino Saga apenas tirava-lhe essa sensação.

Aproveitou as lentes escuras dos óculos para observá-lo de canto. Saga manobrava habilmente o carro girando rápido o volante apenas com a base da palma de uma das mãos sobre ele. A outra segurava a lateral do banco. Tal gesto tão corriqueiro revelava a Misty o grau sutil de masculinidade do outro, punho da camisa azul deslizando um pouco e deixando à mostra o Rolex DeepSea colocado... no pulso direito. Aquela particularidade chamou a atenção do jovem que chegou a dar um leve sorriso de canto para si. Pensou até em comentar algo, a fim de puxar assunto com aquele ser tão perfumado, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo o celular do mesmo tocou.

-- Fala, _guapo..._ – atendeu o grego de maneira descontraída, fazendo sotaque espanhol na última palavra. Riu de leve. – Vou para a Heavenly agora. Isso. Domingo? Domingo... deixa eu ver... – vez ou outra o modelo olhava para Saga ao telefone. Ele dirigia com uma só mão, mesmo quando segurava o celular com o ombro e parecia estar falando com alguém que o agradava muito, um bom amigo talvez. Reparou no lindo sorriso que ele dava às vezes, enquanto falava. Num dos semáforos, Saga aproveitava, ainda conversando, para ajeitar os cabelos olhando ao retrovisor. O louro atentava ao jeito da mão máscula alinhando os fios longos e ondulados. Então, mais ao fim da conversa pelo celular, Saga ficou mais sério.

-- Ah, dos assuntos da Saori eu deixei aos encargos do Milo. Eu não sei de mais nada... É... fazer o quê? Não, eu estou bem sim. Tenho certeza, Shura, relaxa. Ah, sim, por favor. Falou. Te ligo mais tarde, então. Tchau, tchau.

Saga deixou o celular no console e ligou o rádio sintonizando numa estação de notícias. O modelo reparava disfarçadamente em cada movimento dele; por simples deleite em observá-lo. O grego, por sua vez, pouco olhava para Misty e após aquela ligação, passou até a transparecer-lhe certa preocupação.

-- Quer fechar o vidro? Eu ligo o ar... – perguntou o grego. Estavam numa primavera quente ali em Milão.

-- Oh, não. Eu estou bem. – o louro sorriu-lhe meio de esguelha, mas apertando a bolsa um pouco mais contra o próprio colo, em sinal de leve embaraço. – Aliás, já chegamos, veja.

Saga curvou-se sobre o volante e viu através do pára-brisas a bela fachada do prédio que tinha as letras douradas e enormes na entrada: "Perseu Agenzia".

-- Desculpe, pela conversa ao celular é que não poderia deixar de atender Shura. No fim nem trocamos idéias, eu e você... Até que seria bom para o nosso trabalho.

-- É mesmo. Mas não tem problema. – sorriu simpático e até levemente atrevido, e saiu do carro, fechando a porta em seguida. Viu a mão do fotógrafo lhe estender um cartão através da janela.

-- Poderíamos tomar um drink juntos um dia desses, o que acha? – Misty ergueu os óculos sobre os cabelos louros, pegando o cartão.

-- Hum, pode ser. – sorriu-lhe, até um pouco surpreso – Obrigado.

-- Então, bom trabalho.

E o louro observou o belo carro prata se distanciar na avenida e parar no semáforo logo adiante. E continuou indiscretamente olhando-o até que o sinal abrisse.

-- Era um cara desses que você merecia, Misty... Mas até parece... – sussurrava resignado a si, suspirando e olhando para o cartão em seguida. Saga Càstor. Nunca havia reparado o quanto era atraente aquele fotógrafo. Que elegância, e educação...

E, de fora, as pessoas consideravam Misty um ser fútil que se colocava acima do bem e do mal, esquecendo-se que talvez essa arrogância toda fosse uma máscara para encobrir suas inseguranças. Ele era um rapaz muito jovem, um garoto ainda, que chegara até a sentir uma intimidação natural vinda de Saga, coisa que sempre se fazia acreditar como impossível de alguém sobre si. Mas o fato era que realmente ficara impressionado com o jeito mais ínfimo do grego; e talvez isto tivesse ocorrido apenas porque Saga era um homem bem diferente do qual agora Misty teria de encarar ao subir no prédio atrás de si...

**X**

**Continua...**

Nota -** O trecho citado na sinopse da fic pertence à música "With You" de Josh Groban.**

GLOSSÁRIO:

**- Lèzard =** Lagarto em Francês.

**- Booker = **profissional que faz a ligação entre os clientes e os modelos e com quem o modelo lida no dia-a-dia.

**- Algol =** do árabe, Ghûl, significa Demônio. Esta é uma das justificativas (bobas) da qual me apeguei para fazer de Algol o vilão dessa história.

**- Càstor =** Estrela de cunho mitológico e relacionada ao personagem Saga de Gêmeos. Sua correspondente e que representa irmão de Càstor na mitologia é Polux, relacionado ao personagem Kanon de Dragão Marinho, gêmeo de Saga. (Fonte: Enciclopédia Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)

**- Backstage =** Tipo o camarim amplo em que ficam os modelos, maquiadores e produtores atrás da passarela, antes do desfile.

**- Lookbook =** catálogo editado de forma comercial, que ensina a cliente do varejo a compor os looks com as novas peças da estação. Tipo, não tem muita produção ou cenário. É mais pra mostrar a roupa mesmo.

**- Business Shoes = **Sapato social, ou "sapato de trabalho".

**- HeadBooker = **O booker principal de uma agência. O que coordena os outros bookers ou uma equipe.

_**Autora:**__ E aí, galera, o que vcs acham, essa fic vira ou não vira? Preciso da opinião de vcs para continuar... Hehe_

_Esse capítulo ficou enoooorme, e acho que funcionou mais como um prólogo, ou tipo, mais para apresentar os três protagonistas. As coisas começam acontecer no segundo; prometo! *pisca*_

_Considero essa como sendo a minha primeira fic, gosto muito de detalhes na descrição, mas gostaria que me avisassem se estou exagerando neles._

_Obrigada e espero que tenham gostado XD_

MILLA WIND 2009


End file.
